


Three Words

by Bolontiku



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Summary: Clint finds out what he means to Bucky and all it takes is three little words, from another guy.





	Three Words

## ****

Clint wasn’t sure what he meant to the tall bearded brunette. Not that Bucky was all that much taller, they were about the same height, Clint was sure it was just the way the guy carried himself....

Shaking his head he moved around and finished the orders he had and signaled to Rumlow who nodded and he began to make his way to the back to sneak a cigarette.

“Where you going?” Clint looked over at his boss, pointing at the back door as if to answer. “C’mere,” he waved and Clint sighed. 

“Whatever it is-” he started as he walked into the cooler, he was spun around and shoved against the wall, “hey?” lips descended on his and he reached up.

This, he understood this. His boss enjoyed this, in front of others there was no way he would accept Clint’s flirtations, but when alone... It was fine. Clint knew not everyone was comfortable with who they were, what they wanted, it didn’t bother him.

What bothered him was that he couldn’t get a handle on B-U-C-K-Y. He would come over and fuck his brains out but never told Clint about himself. When Clint asked there was always silence that answered. He was confused, he wanted to ask him what this was, what it meant to him? But Clint knew when things were defined some backed away, so he preferred to leave it as it seemed to be, occasional hook ups.

“Wa-Craig... what?”

Lips left his and he looked at the man that actually towered over him. He looked at C;int a bit sheepish. “Brock was saying.. that you didn’t have time for him anymore cause... you got a boyfriend.” Clint blinked and shook his head unsure of what that had to do with anything. “I really like you.”

Clint paused, shit. He cleared his throat and smiled softly. “Craig-”

The man let out a loud groan and stepped back, “I fuckin knew it.” He chuckled, “well, Clint Barton, be proud, you’re the first guy that has broken my heart and I hope you’re happy with yourself.” He smacked Clint on the shoulder and sniffled, “jerk, don’t say shit. I know this was just fun for you. Shut up, go on your break and don’t worry about it.”

Clint nodded, he had heard declarations of love before, but none like that. He chuckled to himself and made his way down the back alley, shaking his head. What a weird day.

***

B-U-C-K-Y:  _So this guy just basically told you he loved you?_

Clint stared at the text, glimpsing around he typed out a quick text and went back to work. This was what they did, constant texting, though it was usually all about him.  _Yeah, lol weird right? It was never anything serious and I had no idea he felt like that. Just hookups here and there._  He waited for a response and after nothing he sent another text.  _Do I get to see you soon?_

B-U-C-K-Y:  _You’re hooking up with other guys?_

Clint stared at his phone, tongue peeking out as he thought of how to answer. The three dots popped up a few times and he waited for what Bucky had to say.

B-U-C-K-Y: _No, I get it._

Clint sucked in a breath, he wasn’t sure how to respond and his face fell. Was he angry? Was he jealous? Did he not care? The latter made his chest tighten. he frowned, he shouldn’t feel like this. He had completely ignored his question and Clint had all but screamed at Bucky how much he liked him and all he got was silence, hell. He didn’t even know what he did for work. Tony had stopped coming by as well.

Shoving his phone in his jeans he went back to work. He couldn’t help but check his phone though, hoping to get something anything...

Nearing the end of his shift he gave up. Maybe he was just kidding himself, hoping for more from the guy who was just being nice to him. After all he had just saved him from his heinous ex once and Clint had done what? Given him sex as a reward. Of course the guy would just want it to be physical and here Clint was just heaping emotions onto him.

After all, every time Bucky was interested they ended up back at Clint’s, watching a movie. Clint had offered to go out, it had ended up with sex. Always staying in, Clint winced to himself. That was all he was to him, he sighed.

There was a guy that had just told him he was in love with him, the guy that was always there for him and told him straight up it was just friendship, and then this guy...

It didn’t surprise him to find Brock waiting for him outside when his shift ended. He smiled and lifted his chin when the tall man stepped up to him. Brock was clear about what he wanted.

Brock was all teeth and rough hands as soon as the lift stopped at Clint’s. The blond laughed as Brock grumbled about the too large elevator and having to stop to lift it, but this place was within Clint’s price range. It was all one floor, the kitchen small but functional, he lived alone and rarely got unexpected visitors so he could always change without problem.

Clint loved his place.

Brock shook his head and pushed him towards his bed, long calloused fingers working on his button and fly. Clint gasped as he landed on the bed Brock following.

**

He woke when he heard the lift came to a stop, when had they fallen asleep?

“Brock, somebodies here..” he mumbled softly and sat up, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed and standing. It took him a few seconds to locate his jeans and pull them on, all the while stumbling towards the lift. Scrubbing his face he heard the lifts door being pulled up and he froze as he spotted Bucky. “Wha- what are you doing here?”

“I tried calling... I just made it back to town, I wanted to talk to you.”

Clint swallowed, he didn’t bother to look when he felt Brock stop beside him. His heart sounded too loud in his ears, ow would he react? Did he have a right to react? Did he want him to react?

Brock cleared his throat, “I think you two got some talking to do...” he dropped a kiss to Clint’s bare shoulder and he made his way past Bucky who hadn’t said or moved. Clint could see his boots and shirt in hand and he motioned for a phone call once he was in the elevator.

The silence was more than he could bare, “we never- it’s not like...”

Bucky held up a hand, “I have no real claim over you.”

Clint took in a breath and pressed his lips together, did that mean he wanted it? “I need coffee,” he mumbled softly padding towards the kitchen, leaving Bucky to follow. He set his pot up quickly and was staring at the dripping dark liquid when he was surprised, arms wrapping around him. “Bucky?”

“What do you want from me?” he asked kissing his shoulder.

Clint shook his head, unwilling to be the one to say it. To be truthful he was afraid to say what he wanted, if he did...what if Bucky rejected him?

“Fine,” Bucky pushed his hips into Clint’s ass, “is this what you want?” Bucky asked hands falling on Clint’s hips, thumbs tucking into the top of his jeans. “If all you want is for someone to fuck you,” he growled lowly into his ear, “I can do that.”

Clint whimpered as he felt Bucky’s clothed erection press into him. “Wait!” he let out a low moan as teeth bit down into his shoulder, earning a hiss in response. “I!! Bucky!!” hands pushed at his jeans, one slipping around his waist, further down to wrap around his dick. All thoughts flying out of his head as he dropped it back onto Bucky’s shoulder, little whimpers all he could get out as that hand ran up and down his length, “Buck.. I..nngh!”

Bucky watched as Clint struggled, hands gripping the counter, biting down on his bottom lip, “tell me what you want.” He growled in frustration when Clint shook his head, hips snapping forwards into his hand. “Clint,” his tone was low, a warning, “if you don’t tell me what you want.. I won’t let you come.”

Clint struggled to keep from making a noise, it felt that he would be giving in allowing Bucky to win, at what he wasn’t certain. He sucked in a breath when Bucky paused his movements, “HAH!” it exploded from his lungs as he fell onto the counter, elbows first. “Fuck...fuck, tha-that’s not fair!”

Bucky groaned, he couldn’t stop his own hips from moving forwards, grinding against that perfect ass and he knew Clint knew it from the chuckle that escaped him. “What is it you want Clint? AHhh, is that what you want?” he asked realization striking.

Clint turned when Buck’s hands left him and he heard the jingle of his belt. His own hands caught at it, “we, we shouldn’t...” Bucky caught his jaw in hand, leaning in and kissing him. Clint shoved at him, “stop...”

Bucky frowned, brows pressing together, “stop?”

“You can’t... can’t even tell me...” Clint panted, his brain working as he no longer had his hands on him, redirecting his blood. Would he at least tell him where he worked? They could move forwards slowly, that didn’t bother him. He just wanted.... what did he want?

“You’re really gonna make me say it?”

Clint quickly knelt down and jerked his pants up as he stood, Bucky chuckling, was it so hard to get him to say where he worked? Where he lived? He just wanted an opening.

“Fuck, you’re really gonna make me say it.” Bucky ran a hand through his hair, looking sheepish.

Clint buttoned his jeans and crossed his arms over his bare chest, “look man, if you don’t want to that’s fine. We can just stop here, you keep doing you and I’ll keep...working as a barista.”

Bucky narrowed dark blue eyes at him and Clint hated that he couldn’t back up any further, he kept from making a noise as Bucky’s hands fell on either side of him. “Fine, if that’s what you really want, clever little hawk.” Clint could feel a shiver run down his spine as lips grazed his jaw, uncrossing his arms he caught at his broad shoulders and pushed against him which was like pushing against a brick wall expecting it to move. “I love you Clint Barton.”

Clint jerked back, “what?!”

Bucky snorted, pressing Clint against the counter, attacking his neck. That soft spot he liked so much, making him moan. “Who would have thought that you were such a softie?”

Clint was completely caught off guard, which meant when Bucky picked him up and stalked towards his bed he didn’t fight or struggle. “BUCKY!” He cried as the brunette’s lips closed on his hip, teeth nipping and sending delicious jolts of pleasure through him, Clint barely registered Bucky tearing his jeans off of him. “Tha-that’s not OH!” he dropped his head back into the pillows as Bucky’s mouth closed around his dick. When did he? Fuck that didn’t matter, not when a finger slid into him, making him cry out and grip the sheets beneath him. “FUCK!! Th-there’s lube..”

Bucky reached around the bed blindly with his left hand, finding it and quickly adding it to his fingers before pushing back in. He didn’t care, not that Clint had been sleeping around, it had been his own fault. Looking back he could see the various times the blond had asked for intimate details. Asking about his job, where he lived, what he did in his spare time. The way he looked at him when they spent time watching movies. There was fear there, the way his fingers curled in his jeans pockets, as if he was afraid that Bucky would disappear.

He should have been clearer. Told him that he was going to keep him. Instead he had thought being silent would be the way to go, of course Clint would think it was just casual. He had been an idiot, it wasn’t till he mentioned his boss that Bucky had realized it.

But to ask him to say it? Those three words?

Clint felt like he was burning up, he was on fire and he couldn’t process what he had just heard. “Bucky...ngh, what you said..hah...” he couldn’t think, every bit of rational thought escaping him, leaving him with only little whimpers and pants as Bucky worked him over. He cried out when a second finger was pushed in, warm tongue gliding around his dick, lips wrapped around it. Looking down made it worse, his heart stuttered at the sight of Bucky’s head bobbing up and down. Bucky pulled off of him, earning an exclamation and smirked as he sat up, pulling long legs around his waist. “You’ve got too much clothes on!”

Bucky laughed, throwing his jacket onto the floor and shoving his slacks down enough to free his goddamned rock hard erection. “Holy fuck you make me say such things and here I am doing everything you want...”

Clint shook his head, “don’t say it..” he gasped hands clutching Bucky’s forearms.

Bucky snorted as he pressed the head of his dick to Clint’s ass, slowly pushing in, “say it? Say what? That I love you?”

Clint let out a moan as Bucky fell over him, “st-stop saying that..fuck!” his throat clogged and he could feel tears prickling his eyes. If he kept saying it.. he might believe it. “Ngh! Shit...”

Bucky couldn’t help but smirk at the blush that spread across Clint’s face. “I love you Clint Barton and you are mine,” he chuckled as he pumped into the blond, his fingers gripping the collar of his shirt. He leaned down lips closing over Clint’s, hips continuously moving, God he was already so close. “From the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were mine, no one else’s.”

Clint let out a whimper, “Buhh-Bucky!” his breath hitched as he felt cool metal wrap around his dick. Did he have a prosthetic?! He wondered as he looked down and caught sight of the shiny material, fuck they needed to have a talk. Bucky needed to give him answers, he-

He came.

Bucky watched as sky blue eyes rolled back and came buried deep inside the blond, “i love you Clint Barton,” he hummed as he tumbled into bed beside him, tugging him close and letting himself drift into an exhausted slumber.


End file.
